


An Exorcist's Secret

by ASoakingFox



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, bed wetting, krory is a friend, lavi is asleep, not really a ship but you can see it that way if you want, timcampy is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoakingFox/pseuds/ASoakingFox
Summary: Krory discovers Allen's most embarrassing secret and tries to be helpful.





	An Exorcist's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and felt comfortable posting here. I'm a bit rusty so please go easy on me ;w; Currently a oneshot but I have loads of bed wetter!Allen headcanons/scenes I may add if I ever get around to writing them.

Arystar Krory stood on the balcony of the inn he was staying at with his team mates, Allen and Lavi. The day before they'd been called to the town to investigate a potential innocence source, and by the time that was done and dusted with they decided to just stay at the inn for the night and make their way back to headquarters the next day. Krory didn't mind this as he enjoyed the opportunity to watch the sunset and sunrise while standing outside, something he was confined to doing behind his bedroom window back home. The other two were still fast asleep (he could still hear Lavi's snoring even out here) so it was just Krory and his thoughts, but he enjoyed the moment of solitude.

It still hadn't been that long since he'd left his old mansion and became an exorcist with the aid of the two. He tried not to think back to that day, but his mind often failed him. “Eliade...” he whispered, thinking idly how this morning's sunrise was just as beautiful as she had been. Even if she had turned out to be an akuma, Krory still retained all his feelings for her. The months they'd spent together, Krory convinced he was better off staying away from society for the rest of his life, had all been taken away in a blur, and there was nothing he could do about it. At this point he couldn't even blame anyone for what happened. He might've held a small bit of resentment towards Allen and Lavi, who were the exorcists that investigated the entire matter, but that faded away once they invited him to become an exorcist and join the Order. From the moment he'd arrived, everyone had embraced him with open arms, welcoming him as a comrade.

_Well, almost everyone..._ he mused, recalling an incident with a certain blue-haired swordsman in the cafeteria. But everyone else treated him like a friend, a brother, an equal... He was no longer the scary vampire who lived in the secluded mansion, but Arystar Krory the exorcist, and it was all thanks to these two. Out of everyone, Allen and Lavi had shown him the most kindness, and he found himself constantly trying to find a way to repay them.

“Nah, don't worry about it!” Lavi would say whenever Krory tried to express his gratitude, but Krory wasn't swayed. One day he would find a way.

As if on cue his thoughts were interrupted by a loud _thud_ coming from the bedroom, and he saw through the cracked balcony door that it was Allen who had suddenly gone from his bed to the floor yet still hadn't managed to wake Lavi in the process. Krory started to enter, but stopped himself when he saw what Allen's next movements were.

The white-haired boy stood up, muttering something to himself that sounded a bit like swearing, and began pulling sheets off his bed while the golem Timcampy fluttered about the room before perching on Allen's head. Krory kept watching, confused but unable to take his eyes off the other exorcist. He thought about speaking up, asking what was wrong, but Allen didn't seem to realize that Krory wasn't even in the room – much less watching him from afar. Krory had no clue what was going on but felt a growing concern for his new friend, racking his brain for answers.

And then he saw it. On the bed was a large dark patch which Krory could tell even from his view was wet. Without thinking he glanced towards Allen's lower half and saw a similar-sized wet patch spread across the inside of his legs, and felt his face go red as the realization hit him. This was an embarrassing moment for the boy, and Krory forced himself to turn away while doing his best not to make a sound.

Immediately he thought back to the night before, and pieces began to click in his mind. Allen had been the one who insisted on going back to headquarters rather than staying at the inn and remained jittery when he resigned himself to it. Lavi had pulled Allen aside for a word, but Krory managed to hear most of their conversation.

_“Yo Allen, what's up?” the redhead had asked his friend._

_“It's nothing, I... just think it would be better if we went back home. I know it's a long journey, but it's better to get there as soon as possible right?”_

_“It's just one night, we're leaving in the morning,”_

_“A lot can happen in one night. What if we're needed for something?” Allen's voice had a slight whine to it, as if staying at the inn was the worst possible thing._

_“They have ways of contacting us,” Lavi's voice remained calm and even like it did when he knew things were serious, “are you worried about-?”_

_“Don't say it. Please don't say it,” Allen cut him off, “I'm just anxious, okay?”_

_“Allen, if that happens we'll deal with it. I tell you that every time,”_

_“I know, but... Krory...”_

_“He won't care. He's not like that, and if he is I'll kick his ass,” Lavi remarked, which had startled Krory, “I think you'll be fine.”_

Allen had sighed and the two of them returned to Krory after that. Krory had quickly grabbed a random book laying around the inn's common room and was pretending to be interested in it and not listening in on those two's conversation. They didn't seem to notice either way to Krory's relief, but the vampire couldn't stop his mind from trying to make sense of what he'd heard. What was Allen so worried about? And regarding him... he'd eventually come to the conclusion that Allen was afraid Krory would bite him again. _He must secretly be scared of me,_ the vampire had worried, keeping himself up until the wee hours of the night.

But now, thinking back on everything, it clicked and only made Krory blush more with realization. He'd just figured out the exorcist's deepest, most personal secret. _Allen Walker..._ he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. It wasn't out of judgment, or at least not in that sense, but rather surprise that such an amazing exorcist kept such an embarrassing secret. Krory felt his heart flutter slightly in his chest as he realized this was the chance he'd been looking for. He would keep that secret, he would help his friend... somehow.

Turning back to the room, he saw that Allen had disappeared, likely to finish cleaning up. Lavi was still passed out with no sign of waking up anytime soon. This meant they'd be alone when Allen returned. Krory swallowed his nerves, then proceeded into the room and sat on his bed. Glancing at where Allen had slept, there was still a small spot on the now-bare mattress, but it could've been attributed to a spilled glass of water had Krory not seen everything.

A few minutes later, the white-haired boy returned fully dressed in his exorcist uniform and jumped a bit when he saw Krory, clearly not expecting the man to be awake, but kept his composure, “Ah, Krory... good morning. Did you sleep well?” he asked. He was forcing a smile, but Krory noticed that Allen was shaking slightly. _Poor boy..._ Krory caught himself thinking.

“I did. It's not home, but this inn is nice. I got up early and watched the sunrise,” Krory returned the smile, but internally wondered when, how, and if he should bring up what he saw.

“That sounds nice. We'll get going as soon as Lavi wakes up and we have breakfast,” Allen sat on the edge of his own bed and cupped the resting Timcampy in his hand, the golden figure twitching its tail like an animal as its owner pet it gently.

“Sounds good to me,” Krory nodded, and then they went silent.

_Maybe I shouldn't say anything..._ Krory thought. He knew Allen would be ashamed to know Krory had seen things, and he didn't want to make his friend feel that way. But no, he _had_ seen it, and it seemed wrong to him that he was privy to Allen's secret without him even knowing.

Allen had looked up from Timcampy when he noticed Krory deep in thought, “Is something wrong?” he asked, seeming to drop his fear for concern over his friend.

“I'm sorry...” Krory apologized. The words blurted out before Krory could stop them, and he saw Allen tense up again.

“S-sorry for what?” Allen stammered.

“I saw,” Krory blushed again, turning his face away. Why was _he_ so flustered over this?

“You... saw...” Allen's voice cracked. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He didn't need to ask to know.

Krory didn't look up but just knew Allen was also a deep shade of red now, “I didn't mean to,” the vampire added quickly, words forcing themselves out of his mouth, “I was on the balcony.. I heard you fall out of bed. I wanted to come see if you were okay, but then I... saw. And,” he gulped, “I overheard your conversation with Lavi last night... I know your secret,” he blurted everything out while Allen was still silent, “b-but it's okay. I don't think less of you. I was just worried you were scared of me. If anything, I think it's inspiring... that someone like you deals with something like that,” Krory covered his face.

Allen stammered for a moment, trying to find his words, “I... you... ah,”

“I won't tell a soul,” Krory quickly added, probably taking this way too dramatically, “a-and if you ever need any help with anything, I will help you to the best of my ability.” He met the boy's eyes to show he was serious.

Allen was quiet for a moment, and Krory began to worry again that he'd offended his friend. Before his mind could make things worse again, Allen spoke, “I... do need help with something.”

“What is it? I'll do what I can,” Krory repeated.

“I need to go apologize to the innkeep,” Allen admitted, “I always do that, because it's not fair to make them have to clean up after my mess... Lavi usually comes with me when we're together, but ah...” he glanced over at the snoring redhead.

Krory nodded understandingly and stood up. Allen did too, letting Timcampy perch on his head again. Krory followed Allen as they walked downstairs and to the front of the inn in silence. It was still early so the main room was completely empty save for the man at the desk, which Krory could tell Allen was thankful for.

“Excuse me, sir?” Allen piped up, startling the man who had been dozing off on the job. His voice didn't falter to Krory's surprise, _of course it didn't, he's probably used to this..._ Krory thought, secretly marveling in how confident the boy was, or at least seemed.

“Mmm... yes? Is there a problem?”

Allen shifted awkwardly, and Krory instinctively reached for Allen's right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Allen returned the squeeze to show he was thankful, “I, ah, drank too much last night, and... the bed, ummm.”

The innkeep snorted, “S'at all?”

“If there's any way I can repay the damage....” Allen continued, but the man cut him off.

“Nah don't worry about it. Happens all the time, too many drunkards from the bar across the street stumble in here looking for a place to crash. Half of them are so sloshed that they fall into bed and practically piss themselves on the spot,” Krory was surprised at the man's curt attitude, but he guessed someone who was used to this would be. The keep continued, “most don't even bother cleaning up after themselves or apologizing. Thank you for doing that much.”

Allen nodded and turned to head back to the room without even realizing his hand was still clasped in Krory's. They both quickly let go, deciding to ignore that issue entirely, and started up the steps.

“Thank you, Krory...” Allen expressed, “if there's any way I can repay you...”

“You already have, tenfold,” Krory responded with a friendly smile. His heart swelled in his chest at the words, feeling his bond with Allen strengthen as if it were a tangible object.


End file.
